magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Emma
Character Biography Emma (エマ Ema) is the main female protagonist of the series Magico created by Naoki Iwamoto. She is the current holder of the Echidna. Due that she has that powerful force of magic, she had been locked up in a unknown area with a guard to protect her. There are many other mages searching for her after that Marouni Gate incident had leaked her appearance. There are many reasons people would want to capture her ranging from absolute strength, sharing the magic with everyone, or preventing the world from being destroyed. She meets Shion, a powerful mage and one of the three sages of the west. Shion aims to help her to seal the Echidna by following the magico ritual. Background In her past she has been locked up in an unknown area, where she learns things through the books that she had inside. She had been protected by a lone guard who had also acted as her jailor. He kept her from escaping the house. Even when she is able to leave the house, the magical thorns which surrounded the house prevented her from taking any further steps. If she approached, it would enlarge and cut her. She met Shion and saw that he was starving and offered him bread, but the thorns grew bigger and bigger. She stood there with a smile on her face and bread in her hands as they cut her, only concerned by the fact that Shion was crying. Emma, now 16, escaped from her place and head to Hawk Eye. Appearance At her first appearance when she succeed escaping from her house, she had a hobo liked figure, later it has been changed by Shion's magic wearing good clothes. She had clear brown hair and eyes color with huge breasts and long legs. Personality Emma is a kind, graceful, and caring who loves her new family very much. Due to being locked from the outside world for sixteen years, Emma knows very little about the daily lives of many things and is therefore very excited to see brand new things. However, even the simplest things she does not know, she only know thing that comed from books and shown to be very naive. Despite her flaws, Emma has a big heart, and very compassionate. Emma will sacrifice anything to help others and was kind enough to give a staving Shion bread despite getting hurt by it. When Emma learned that Shion is a wanted man, Emma still believed in him and loves him, thinking he had good intentions. Emma has been shown to get embarrassed very easily when someone shows loving affection towards her like dating and marriage but not as bad as Shion. Chronology Family Arc Emma arrived in a place called Hawk Eye, where she is impressed seeing everyone around her with magic. Many men began flirting with her and suddenly the king appeared and asked for her hand in marriage. It happened to be a forced marriage, and Emma doesn't want to get married to him. After being saved from marriage by Shion, she then is shocked by entering inside Shion's dragon's mouth, which turned out to be the entrance to a type of hammer space in which Shion lives in. Shion then gave her some peculiar food, which she rejected politely. He then began creating a different type of food, which looked more ordinary, and she accepts it. Shion then explains why those things happened in Hawk Eye, and about the power that she never knew she had. He tells her that she's the Echidna, and what that means for her. After that conversation, he then ask Emma to marry him which she gets flustered and confused over. She then falls in sleep, and the Echidna controls her body and Shion battles it. It is stopped after Emma accepted the ring (The Wedding Band) from Shion, who claims that he will make her the happiest woman in the world. The Echidna is temporary defeated. Later, Shion shows her the map of Magico, who then explains that there are two kinds of rituals. After that Anise says that there is also a kissing ritual called "Kiss of Oath" that they must complete soon, and both are shocked hearing it. Emma is prepared but Shion is not. After that Shion shows her her room and the household, and both of them soon kiss after a happy and tearful "thank you" from Emma. They then arrive in Eden to get the Rubeus Manastone. Best Couple Contest Tournament Arc A bunch of things happened(a lot of kisses too) Magic & Abilities Emma isn't able to activate magic. She activates some magic from the Echidna but she has no control over it. There are no techniques and abilities coming from her. Magic Road of Wish: Also known as the magic of tomorrow. If the user wishes for tomorrow with all their might then thorns will attack anything that tries to attack them. Equipments * The Wedding Band: Is the major item of she and Shion. The wedding band has the powers to hold the Echidna still and can absorb ritual performance to seal the Echidna bits by bits until it's completed. The ring also bears a link connection with it's partner. * Echidna: At the age of 16, the Echidna has been starting to grow completely, so she endeavers to undergo the ritual of Magico to seal it. Echidna has extremely powerful energy which could destroy the entire world, but some believe Echidna can be used in other ways, like giving everyone magic so rituals don't have to be performed. * Kran 'The Glove of Magic Hound': It is a glove given to Emma by Shion in order to protect her ring from getting exposed. It takes the form of a small puppy with a scarf around its neck and attacks anyone who gets close to the glove. Trivia * Her names comes from an Old-German word, Ermen which means Whole and Universe. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters